2009-10 pre-season
The build-up to Rovers' 2009-10 season involved nine warm-up games, five of which were first team fixtures and the remaining four were played by reserve/youth sides. In addition to these, there were two cancelled games. These were both reserve team games that were called off because of adverse weather conditions. The details of all of these matches is given below, together with the lineups for the first team games. a These matches were played, or due to be played, by a Bristol Rovers XI consisting of reserve and/or youth team players. b The Clevedon and Weston games were cancelled due to waterlogged pitches. Clevedon Town The first game of the 2009 pre-season was due to be against Clevedon Town at the Hand Stadium on Thursday 16 July. It was to feature Rovers' first year professionals, as well as a number of players from the youth team, but heavy rain during the afternoon of the game forced its cancellation. Torquay United The first friendly of the buildup to the 2009-10 campaign was at Torquay United on Saturday 18 July, where Rovers ran out comfortable 4–1 winners. Ben Swallow, making his first team debut, and Darryl Duffy gave Rovers a 2–0 lead inside 20 minutes, before a rash challenge by Byron Anthony led to a Torquay penalty, which Nicky Wroe converted. The challenge left Anthony injured and he was replaced by Sean Rigg, who was put into midfield while Swallow dropped back into the defence. A second goal by Duffy on 40 minutes gave Rovers a 3–1 lead at the break. Coach Paul Trollope made seven substitutions at the break, replacing everyone except Rigg, Charlie Reece, Carl Regan and Aaron Lescott. Only one more goal was to follow in the second half, scored by Sean Rigg after 82 minutes. Lineups: Kidderminster Harriers While the senior side were facing Torquay, the youth side had their first run out of the season against a Kidderminster Harriers youth team. Newly-appointed head of youth Darren Patterson led the youngsters to victory in his first game in charge, thanks to goals from Joe White, Robbie Maggs and Lewis Parker. Cheltenham Town A first half penalty by Rickie Lambert and a 54th minute goal from Jeff Hughes were cancelled out by second half strikes from Tom Denton and ex-Gas player Justin Richards, resulting in a 2–2 draw. In all five former Rovers players took to the field for Cheltenham – Barry Hayles started the game, and Richards, Josh Low, Elvis Hammond and Julian Alsop all came on as substitutes. Bath City The second game for a second-string Rovers XI was be played at the Pirates' former home ground at Twerton Park on 22 July against Bath City. The Rovers side, which consisted mainly of fringe squad players with a few youth team members added to the mix, ran out 2–1 victors thanks to two first half goals from Sean Rigg. The Bath side, which featured former Rovers players Lewis Hogg and Marcus Browning scored a consolation goal late in the game through Darren Edwards. Crystal Palace The first of two friendlies to be played at home took place on 24 July, when Crystal Palace traveled to the Memorial Stadium. The game ended in a 3–0 defeat for Rovers. Although the consensus seemed to be that the scoreline flattered Palace, Rovers created few chances in front of goal, and the game highlighted several weaknesses that needed to be worked on before the start of the season. Palace's goals were scored by Freddie Sears, Neil Danns and Alessane N'Diaye. Hereford United Rovers' penultimate warm-up game was played at Edgar Street on 28 July, where they faced a Hereford United side that featured recently released ex-Pirate Ryan Green, as well as former Rovers loanee Richard Rose. A crowd of 651 people turned up to the game, including a traveling contingent of 86 fans. The first half was a goalless affair, but the scoring started quickly after the break, thanks to Jo Kuffour netting in the second minute of the second half. Rovers doubled their lead in the 65th minute, Kuffour bagging his second goal of the game, before Hereford scored a consolation goal through Franck Padovani eight minutes later. Weston-super-Mare A game for the youth/reserve team was to be played against Weston-super-Mare on 29 July at Woodspring Park, but it became the second pre-season game to fall victim to the weather. Heavy rain falling for the whole of the day of the game made the pitch unplayable, and led to it being called off. Former Rovers loanee Rhys Evans was due to play in this game for the Pirates. He had been on trial with the club, and was hoping to earn a contract following the season-long loan of Mike Green to Gloucester City. Paulton Rovers A youth team took on Paulton Rovers on 1 August, and were heavily beaten by the non-league side. A single goal from Neikell Plummer wasn't enough to earn a result, and the match ended in a 4–1 defeat. Liverpool XI A second-string Liverpool side, consisting mainly of youth team players, provided Rovers' final pre-season opponents in 2009. The game was played on 3 August at the Mem, and first half goals from Jo Kuffour and Rickie Lambert plus a second half brace from Byron Anthony was enough to earn Rovers a 4–3 win in an entertaining match. Llanelli The reserves faced a strong Llanelli team on 4 August, in the final game in the lead-up to the 2009-10 season. Rovers were comprehensively beaten 5–2 by the Welsh side, with the Pirates' goals coming from Sean Rigg and Joe White. Category:2009 Category:Seasons